Cold Meat Industry
One of the oldest and most respected labels dealing with power electronics, noise, experimental and ambient music. It was founded by Roger Karmanik (mainly known for his project Brighter Death Now) in 1987. Ceased activities in February 2014. Address: Villa Ekö, SE-595 41 Mjölby, Sweden Sublabels: Anarchy + Violence, Cruel Moon International, Death Factory, Pain In Progress, Sound Source Catalog *Lille Roger Undead ‎(7", Ltd) CMI-01 1987 *Various In The Shadow Of Death (Comp) 2 versions CMI-02 1988 *Brighter Death Now Pain In Progress (Album) 2 versions CMI-03 1988 *In Slaughter Natives In Slaughter Natives ‎(Cass, Ltd) CMI-04 1989 *Memorandum Aux Morts (Album) 2 versions CMI-05 1989 *Maschinenzimmer 412 Malfeitor ‎(LP, Ltd) CMI-07 1989 *Various Debauch ‎(VHS, Comp, Ltd) CMI-06 1990 *Memorandum Ichor ‎(12", Ltd) CMI-08 1990 *Brighter Death Now Great Death 2 versions CMI-09 1990 *Maschinenzimmer 412 Macht Durch Stimme ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) DV 03 1990 *Various 2x6 The Dimensions Of A Coffin ‎(LP, Ltd, Comp) CMI-10 1991 *Mental Destruction The Intensity Of Darkness ‎(CD, Ltd, Album) CMI.11 1991 *Morthound This Crying Age ‎(CD, Album) CMI.12 1991 *In Slaughter Natives Enter Now The World (Album) 2 versions CMI.13 1992 *En Halvkokt I Folie The Totally Out Music Of ‎(CD, Ltd) CMI.14 1992 *Morthound Spindrift (Album) 2 versions CMI.15 1992 *In Slaughter Natives Sacrosancts Bleed (Album) 3 versions CMI.16 1992 *XXX Atomic Toejam A Gathering Of The Tribes For The First/Last Human Be-In ‎(CD, Maxi) CMI.17 1993 *raison d'être Prospectus I (Album) 4 versions CMI.18 1993 *Various In The Butchers Backyard ‎(2xCD, Comp, Ltd) CMI.19 1993 *Various Karmanik Collection ‎(CD, Comp) CMI.20 1993 *Deutsch Nepal Benevolence ‎(CD, Album) CMI.21 1993 *Lille Roger Golden Shower ‎(CD, Comp, Ltd, Dig) CMI.22 1993 *Brighter Death Now Great Death ‎(CD, Album, RE + CD, Album + Box, Ltd) CMI.23 1994 *Morthound The Goddess Who Could Make The Ugly World Beautiful ‎(CD, Album) CMI.26 1994 *raison d'être Enthraled By The Wind Of Lonelienes ‎(CD, Album) CMI.27 1994 *Ildfrost Autumn Departure ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) CMI.28 1994 *Maschinenzimmer 412 Macht Durch Stimme ‎(CD, Album) DVLR 7 1994 *Mortiis Ånden Som Gjorde Opprør ‎(LP, Album, TP) none 1994 *Mortiis Keiser Av En Dimensjon Ukjent ‎(Cass, Album) 047 1995 *Memorandum Ars Moriendi ‎(CD, Comp) CMI.24 1995 *Mental Destruction When Madness Strikes ‎(CD) CMI.25 1995 *Atomine Elektrine Elemental Severance ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) CMI.29 1995 *Various ...And Even Wolves Hid Their Teeth And Tongue Wherever Shelter Was Given (Comp) 3 versions CMI.30 1995 *Mortiis Ånden Som Gjorde Opprør (Album) 2 versions CMI.31 1995 *Ordo Equilibrio Reaping The Fallen... The First Harvest ‎(CD, Album) CMI.32 1995 *Aghast Hexerei Im Zwielicht Der Finsternis (Album) 3 versions CMI.33 1995 *ConSono Hymns Of Deceased Deities ‎(CD, Comp) CMI.34 1995 *Mz.412 In Nomine Dei Nostri Satanas Luciferi Excelsi ‎(CD, Album) CMI.35 1995 *Brighter Death Now Necrose Evangelicum (Album) 2 versions CMI.36 1995 *Mortiis Keiser Av En Dimensjon Ukjent (Album) 3 versions CMI.37 1995 *raison d'être Within The Depths Of Silence And Phormations ‎(CD, Album) CMI.38 1995 *Mortiis Keiser Av En Dimensjon Ukjent ‎(LP, Album, Pic, Ltd) none 1995 *Arcana Dark Age Of Reason ‎(Cass, Album) 056 1996 *Aghast Hexerei Im Zwielicht Der Finsternis ‎(Cass, Album, Ltd) 097 1996 *Brighter Death Now Great Death III ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, Num) CMI.23 1996 *Penitent Melancholia ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) CMI.39 1996 *Various The Hearts Of Shadow Gods ‎(2x7", Pic, Ltd, Comp) CMI.40 1996 *Mz.412 Burning The Temple Of God (Album) 3 versions CMI.41 1996 *Puissance Let Us Lead (Album) 4 versions CMI.42 1996 *Arcana Dark Age Of Reason (Album) 4 versions CMI.43 1996 *Brighter Death Now Innerwar 2 versions CMI.45 1996 *Sanctum Lupus In Fabula ‎(CD, Album) CMI.46 1996 *Mental Destruction Straw (Album) 3 versions CMI.47 1996 *Valefor Death Magick ‎(CD, Album) DEATH-961 1996 *In Blind Embrace Songs From The Shadows ‎(CD, Album) DEATH-962 1996 *Arcana Cantar De Procella ‎(Cass, Album) 081 1997 *Ordo Equilibrio The Triumph Of Light... And Thy Thirteen Shadows Of Love ‎(CD, Album) CMI.44 1997 *Mortiis Reisene Til Grotter Og Ødemarker 2 versions CMI.48 1997 *Deutsch Nepal ¡Comprendido!... Time Stop! ...And World Ending ‎(CD, Album, Dig) CMI.49 1997 *Various The Absolute Supper (Comp) 2 versions CMI.50 1997 *Ildfrost Natanael ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) CMI.51 1997 *Arcana Lizabeth ‎(CD, Maxi, Ltd) CMI.52 1997 *Puissance Totalitarian Hearts ‎(7", Ltd, Red) CMI.53 1997 *Ordo Equilibrio I4I ‎(7", Pic, Ltd) CMI.54 1997 *Arcana Cantar De Procella (Album) 5 versions CMI.55 1997 *Desiderii Marginis Songs Over Ruins (Album) 2 versions cmi.56 1997 *raison d'être In Sadness, Silence And Solitude (Album) 2 versions CMI.57 1997 *Cintecele Diavolui The Devil's Songs ‎(CD, EP, RE, Ltd) CMI.58 1998 *Brighter Death Now Pain In Progress ‎(CD, Album, Dig) CMI.59 1998 *Brighter Death Now Greatest Death (Comp) 2 versions CMI.60 1998 *Proiekt Hat Lebensunwertes Leben ‎(LP, Ltd, Num) CMI.61 1998 *Sanctum The Answer To His Riddle ‎(10", Pic, Ltd) CMI.62 1998 *Puissance Back In Control ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, Dig) CMI.63 1998 *Ordo Equilibrio Conquest, Love & Self Perseverance ‎(CD, Album) CMI.64 1998 *The Protagonist A Rebours (Album) 2 versions CMI.65 1998 *Brighter Death Now May All Be Dead (Album) 4 versions CMI.67 1998 *Blood Axis Blót: Sacrifice In Sweden (Album) 4 versions CMI.X 1998 *Mz.412 Nordik Battle Signs ‎(CDr, EP, Promo) CMI.66 1999 *Mz.412 Nordik Battle Signs (Album) 2 versions CMI.66 1999 *raison d'être Collective Archives ‎(2xCD, Comp) CMI.68 1999 *Sephiroth Cathedron ‎(CD, Album) CMI.69 1999 *Various Estheticks Of Cruelty (Comp) 2 versions CMI.70 1999 *Proiekt Hat IlluZionist ‎(LP, Ltd, Num) CMI.71 1999 *Iron Justice Tell Me ‎(7", Ltd) CMI.72 1999 *IRM Red Album (Album) 2 versions CMI.73 1999 *Proiekt Hat Deform Process ‎(LP, Ltd, Num) CMI.75 1999 *Arcana Isabel ‎(CD, Single, Ltd) CMI.74 2000 *Sanctum New York City Bluster ‎(CD, Album) CMI.76 2000 *Iron Justice Manufacture Of Consent ‎(LP, Ltd, Whi) CMI.77 2000 *raison d'être The Empty Hollow Unfolds ‎(CD, Album) CMI.78 2000 *Arcana ...The Last Embrace (Album) 2 versions CMI.79 2000 *Various Nihil ‎(2xLP, Comp, Ltd) CMI.80 2000 *Proiekt Hat Reform Program ‎(LP, Ltd) CMI.81 2000 *Mz.412 Legion Ultra 2 versions CMI.82 2000 *Institut A Great Day To Get Even (Album) 2 versions CMI.83 2000 *Ordo Rosarius Equilibrio Make Love, And War (The Wedlock Of Roses) ‎(CD, Album) CMI.84 2000 *Coph Nia That Which Remains (Album) 2 versions CMI.85 2000 *IRM Oedipus Dethroned ‎(CD, Album) CMI.87 2000 *Sophia Sigillum Militum (Album) 2 versions CMI.89 2000 *Brighter Death Now Obsessis (Album) 3 versions CMI.91 2000 *Arcana ...The Last Embrace ‎(Cass, Album) MYST 244 2000 *Desiderii Marginis Deadbeat ‎(CD, Album) CMI.86 2001 *Various Perception Multiplied, Multiplicity Unified ‎(CD, Comp) CMI.90 2001 *Megaptera Beyond The Massive Darkness ‎(2xCD, Comp, RM, Ltd) CMI.92 2001 *Coph Nia Holy War E.P. (EP) 2 versions CMI.93 2001 *Ordo Rosarius Equilibrio Make Love, And War (The Wedlock Of Equilibrium) (Album) 2 versions CMI.94 2001 *Letum The Entrance To Salvation (Album) 2 versions CMI.95 2001 *Sophia Herbstwerk (Album) 4 versions CMI.96 2001 *LEAK The Old Teahouse ‎(CD, Album) CMI.97 2001 *Institut Unto The Last Man ‎(2x7", Ltd, Num) CMI.98 2001 *B.D.N. 1890 ‎(LP, Ltd) CMI101 2001 *Mz.412 Domine Rex Inferum ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, Dig) CMI102 2001 *In Slaughter Natives Recollection ‎(CD, Comp, RM, Ltd, Dig) CMI103 2001 *''In Slaughter Natives'' Re-Enter Salvation ‎(5xCD, RE + Box, Comp) CMI105 2001 *Maschinenzimmer 412 Malfeitor ‎(CD, RE, Ltd, Album) cmi107 2001 *Ordo Rosarius Equilibrio Make Love, And War: The Wedlock Of Roses, And Equilibrium ‎(2xLP, Album, Ltd, Whi) CMI.84/94 2001 *Folkstorm For The Love Of Hate ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) CMI.99 2002 *Skin Area New Skin ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) CMI108 2002 *raison d'être Lost Fragments ‎(CD, Album + CD, Album, RM) CMI109 2002 *Sophia The Seduction Of Madness ‎(CD, Maxi, Ltd) CMI111 2002 *Arcana Body Of Sin (Single) 2 versions CMI112 2002 *Moljebka Pvlse Sadalmelik ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) CMI113 2002 *Negru Voda From Liquid Steel To Frozen Metal ‎(7", Ltd, Blu) CMI114 2002 *Heid Pilgrim Of The Sublunary World ‎(CD, Album) CMI115 2002 *Sophia Spite ‎(CD, Album) CMI116 2002 *Karjalan Sissit Miserere ‎(CD, Album) CMI117 2002 *Archon Satani Of Gospels Lost And Forsaken ‎(2xCD, Comp) CMI118 2002 *IRM Four Studies For Crucifixion ‎(10", Ltd) CMI119 2002 *Arcana Inner Pale Sun (Album) 2 versions CMI121 2002 *Shinjuku Thief The Witch Haven ‎(LP) Dorobo 017 2002 *Proiekt Hat Resolution 3379 ‎(5xLP + 12" + VHS + Box, Ltd, Comp) CMI.88 2003 *Institut Live Like Traitors, Die Like Traitors ‎(CD, Album) CMI106 2003 *Brighter Death Now / Coph Nia Nunsploitation ‎(12", Ltd) CMI110 2003 *Nod The Story Of The Three Little Pigs And The Big Bad Wolf ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) CMI120 2003 *Coph Nia Shape Shifter ‎(CD, Album) CMI.122 2003 *Bomb The Daynursery Discipline Through Mental-Illness ‎(6xFile, MP3, RE, RM, 128) CMI123 2003 *Ordo Rosarius Equilibrio Cocktails Carnage Crucifixion And Pornography (Album) 2 versions CMI124 2003 *Atrium Carceri Cellblock ‎(CD, Album) CMI125 2003 *Lithivm Threshold To Disharmony ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) cmi126 2003 *Deutsch Nepal Deflagration Of Hell ‎(CD, Album, Dig) CMI 127 2003 *raison d'être Requiem For Abandoned Souls ‎(CD, Album) CMI128 2003 *In Slaughter Natives In Slaughter Natives ‎(CD, Album, RE) CMI104 2004 *In Slaughter Natives Purgate My Stain ‎(CD, Album) CMI129 2004 *Various Flowers Made Of Snow ‎(2xCD, Comp) CMI130 2004 *Desiderii Marginis Strife ‎(CD, Album) CMI131 2004 *Sanctum Let's Eat (Album) 2 versions CMI132 2004 *Atrium Carceri Seishinbyouin ‎(CD, Album) CMI133 2004 *In Slaughter Natives Resurrection ‎(CD, Album, Enh) CMI135 2004 *Olen'k Silently Noisy ‎(CD, Album) CMI134 2005 *All My Faith Lost ... As You're Vanishing In Silence (Album) 2 versions CMI136 2005 *Beyond Sensory Experience Pursuit Of Pleasure ‎(CD, Album) CMI137 2005 *raison d'être Reflections From The Time Of Opening ‎(CD, Comp, RE, RM) CMI138 2005 *Brighter Death Now Disobey (Live In Rostock 1997 / 2003) ‎(Hybrid, DualDisc, Ltd) cmi139 2005 *Parca Pace Raumspannung ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) CMI140 2005 *IRM Virgin Mind ‎(2xCD, Album, Ltd) CMI142 2005 *Institut The Struggle Never Ended ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) CMI143 2005 *Ordo Rosarius Equilibrio & Spiritual Front Satyriasis - Somewhere Between Equilibrium And Nihilism (Album) 3 versions CMI144 2005 *The Protagonist Interim ‎(CD, EP) cmi145 2005 *Desiderii Marginis That Which Is Tragic And Timeless ‎(CD, Album) CMI146 2005 *Decadence Where Do Broken Hearts Go? ‎(CD, Album) CMI147 2005 *Atrium Carceri Kapnobatai ‎(CD, Album) CMI148 2005 *Stormfågel Den Nalkande Stormen ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) CMI149 2005 *Brighter Death Now Kamikaze Kabaret ‎(CD, Album) CMI151 2005 *Sephiroth Draconian Poetry ‎(CD, Album) CMI152 2005 *The Protagonist Songs Of Experience ‎(CD, Album) CMI153 2005 *Necrophorus Elinrós ‎(CD, Album) YA-2005-07 2005 *Ordo Rosarius Equilibrio Apocalips (Album) 2 versions CMI141 2006 *Ordo Rosarius Equilibrio Apocalips ‎(2xLP, Album, Ltd, Pin) CMI141DLP 2006 *Skin Area Journal Noir / Lithium Path ‎(2xCD, Ltd) CMI150 2006 *Beyond Sensory Experience The Dull Routine Of Existence ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) CMI154 2006 *Medusa's Spell Mercurial Behaviour ‎(CD, Album, Dig) CMI155 2006 *Rome Berlin ‎(CD, EP, Ltd) CMI156 2006 *raison d'être In Sadness, Silence And Solitude ‎(CD, Album, RE, RM) CMI157 2006 *raison d'être Metamorphyses ‎(CD, Album) cmi158 2006 *Letum Broken ‎(CD, Album) CMI159 2006 *Various All My Dead Friends ‎(CD, Comp, Ltd) CMI160 2006 *Mz.412 Infernal Affairs ‎(CD, Album, Dig) CMI161 2006 *Foundation Hope The Faded Reveries ‎(CD, Album) CMI162 2006 *Rome Nera ‎(CD, Album) CMI164 2006 *Ataraxia Paris Spleen (Album) 2 versions CMI165 2006 *Deutsch Nepal Erotikon ‎(CD, Album) cmi166 2006 *Coph Nia The Dark Illuminati: A Celestial Tragedy In Two Acts ‎(CD, Album) CMI163 2007 *Pimentola Misantropolis ‎(CD, Album) CMI167 2007 *Atrium Carceri Ptahil ‎(CD, Album) CMI168 2007 *Brighter Death Now 1890 ‎(LP, Ltd, Album) CMI169 2007 *Various Cold Meat Industry Live In Australia - Two Evenings Of Delightful Delicacies ‎(DVD, PAL, Comp) CMI170 2007 *Stormfågel Ett Berg Av Fasa ‎(CD, Album) CMI171 2007 *Rome Confessions D'Un Voleur D'Ames ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) CMI172 2007 *Desiderii Marginis Seven Sorrows (Album) 2 versions CMI173 2007 *All My Faith Lost ... The Hours ‎(CD, Album) CMI174 2007 *Sturmast Ibis Redibis Nunquam In Bello Peribis ‎(CD, Album) CMI175 2007 *:Golgatha: Tales Of Transgression And Sacrifice ‎(CD, Album) cmi176 2007 *Dawn & Dusk Entwined Septentrion ‎(CD, Album) CMI178 2007 *Peter Andersson Music For Film And Exhibition ‎(2xCD) YA-2007-09 2007 *Foundation Hope Tunes For The Wounded ‎(CD, Album) CMI177 2008 *Brighter Death Now Necrose Evangelicum ‎(2xCD, Album) CMI179 2008 *Brighter Death Now Necrose Evangelicum ‎(LP, Pic, Album, RE, RM, Ltd) CMI179PICLP 2008 *Deutsch Nepal Deutsch Nepals Dystopian Partycollection ‎(CD, Comp) CMI180 2008 *Rome Masse Mensch Material ‎(CD, Album) CMI181 2008 *Beyond Sensory Experience No Lights In Our Eyes ‎(CD, Album) CMI182 2008 *Vestigial Translucent Communion ‎(CD, Album) CMI183 2008 *Dawn & Dusk Entwined And Golgatha Sang Graal ‎(CD, Album) CMI184 2008 *Passione Nera Research EP (EP) 2 versions CMI185 2008 *Medusa's Spell Last X Hours ‎(CD, Album) CMI186 2008 *raison d'être The Luminous Experience (Live In Enschede 2008) ‎(CD, Album) cmi188 2008 *Atrium Carceri Souyuan ‎(CD, Album) CMI189 2008 *V:28 / Various Total Reconstruction ‎(CD, Comp) CMI190 2008 *Ordo Rosarius Equilibrio O N A N I - Makes Perfect ‎(LP, Ltd, Whi) CMI191LP 2008 *Ordo Rosarius Equilibrio O N A N I - Makes Perfect (Album) 4 versions CMI191 2009 *Ordo Rosarius Equilibrio O N A N I - Makes Perfect ‎(LP, Album, Pic, Ltd) CMI191PIC 2009 *Knifeladder Music/Concrete ‎(CD, Album) CMI192 2009 *New Risen Throne Crossing The Withered Regions ‎(CD, Album, Enh) cmi193 2009 *Eldar Sapere Aude ‎(CD, Album) CMI195 2009 *Brighter Death Now Where Dreams Come True ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) CMI196 2009 *Die Weisse Rose A Martyrium Of White Roses (Album) 4 versions CMI 197 2009 *Golgatha The Waste Land ‎(CD, Album, RM) cmi198 2009 *Aeterna New Dawn ‎(CD, Album) cmi199 2009 *TriORE Three Hours (Album) 2 versions CMI.201 2009 *raison d'être The Stains Of The Embodied Sacrifice ‎(CD, Album) cmi202 2009 *Atrium Carceri Phrenitis ‎(CD, Album) CMI203 2009 *Apatheia Lifethesis ‎(CD, Album, RE) cmi204 2009 *IRM Order⁴ ‎(CD, Album) CMI205 2010 *Eldar Amesha Spentas ‎(CD, Album, Dig) CMI206 2010 *Brighter Death Now Very Little Fun (Album) 2 versions CMI209 2011 *Brighter Death Now Innerwar ‎(CD, Album, RE) CMI 210 2011 *Dahlia's Tear Dreamsphere ‎(CD, Album) cmi207 2012 *Sala Delle Colonne XX.A.D ‎(CD, Album) cmi208 2012 *Halgrath Arise Of Fallen Conception ‎(CD, Album) CMI211 2012 *Atrium Carceri Reliquiae ‎(CD, Album) CMI212 2012 *raison d'être When The Earth Dissolves In Ashes (Live 2010/2011) ‎(CD, Album) cmi213 2012 *DarkRad Abnormal Love ‎(CD, Album) CMI214 2012 Links FaceBook MySpace Discogs Категория:Label Категория:Martial Industrial Категория:Neofolk Категория:Industrial Категория:Dark Ambient Категория:Noise Категория:Power Electronics